Discovering the Frostfest Mountains/Following the Illuminator/Trying to stay warm
Here is where our hereos came to Frostfest Mountain in Return of the SWAP Force. At last, they all returned to Woodburrow with the Illuminator just in the nick of time. SpongeBob SquarePants: Just in time. Rarity: Just in time for what? SpongeBob SquarePants: To celebrate! (as he manages to jump at the edge of the cliff as he screams towards the bottom) Okay, I've meant to do that! Tessa: Way to go, You guys! You've all got the Illuminator and fought off a cyclops invasion! Ka-Blam! The Chieftess: Now that you all have the Illuminator, you'll be able to travel through the treacherous blizzards in the Frostfest Mountains. Tessa: But be careful, all of you. If the Ancient Frosthound really is there, you can bet Kaos' evil minions aren't far behind. Rufus: The Illuminator is on Sharpfin's ship. Find him at the airdocks when you are all ready to find the Frosthound, but first somebody please help Spongebob. Twilight Sparkle: I'm on it! Spyro: Me too! So, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends took a quick break. Later, Pinkie Pie was making target practice with Trigger Happy. Pinkie Pie: Woohoo! I got one! Trigger Happy: That’s it, Pinkie. Try another one! Pinkie Pie: Okie Dokie, Lokie! Trigger Happy: Steady, ready, aim... fire! As he fired, he went berserker on shooting his gold coins at the targets. Pinkie Pie: Go, Trigger Happy! Trigger Happy: (laughing like crazy) Pinkie Pie: Amazing! Later, they had to go see Sharpfin. Sharpfin: Look at that big gaudy horn. It completely clashes with my paint job. The things I do out of the goodness of my heart. Flynn: Yeah, it's a travesty all right. Wait, what are we talking about? Sharpfin: Oh, never mind. Let's just go find this Frosthound, and hope that the magi inside this unicorn horn gets us through those blizzards. Ready when you, your friends, and the Skylanders are, Slam Bam. Flynn: Okay, is everyone ready? Slam Bam: We’re ready, Flynn. SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m ready! Twilight Sparkle: We're ready. Shrek: I'm ready as I'll ever be. With that, they set out to make their way to find the Frosthound. Meanwhile, Kaossandra is having her conversation with Glumshanks. Kaossandra: So, I told her there are no hard feelings. Then I turned her undead, burned her castle to the ground, and turned her village into an eternal glacier! (laughs) Glumshanks: Oh, you're so bad! (chuckles) Kaos: (laughs sarcastically) Look, we're wasting time! Now that we know where the ancient is, we need to go after it with everything we've got! Kaossandra: Oh, attack, attack, attack! Kaos, you're so predictable. Kaos: I suppose you have a better idea. Kaossandra: Of course I do. As she summoned Mesmeralda, she used her puppets show Kaos getting his butt kicked by Glumshanks. Kaos: Really, Mother? Puppets? Are you planning on boring them to death? Ha! Kaossandra: Oh, I think you'll find Mesmeralda here is just full of surprises. Negaduck: Okay, if Mesmeralda might want to entertain the viewers at home. So, Mesmeralda make ready to carry on Kaossandra's plan for the Frosthound. Back with the heroes, Portal Masters, and Skylanders, they begin their search for the Frosthound. Flynn: Okay, the snow globe said that it's a little to the left. Sharpfin: If you say so. Flynn: You gotta hand it to those elves, this is awesome. Sharpfin: Just keep an eye out, Flynn, we don't want to run into any icebergs. Flynn: Relax, Sharp stuff. Thanks to thinks glowy light mator thingy and the magic snow globe, finding the Frosthound should be a piece of... (as they crash landed) Cake. (passed out) So, they all had to keep going on foot. Sharpfin: I did I get stuck around here with this thing. Flynn: Despite what happened earlier, I'm still the lookout and sharks don't have eyelids. Sharpfin: I have eyelids! If I didn't have them, then how can I do this? (blinking his eyes a few times) Flynn: I don't see your point. You know what, let's just stay focus. Sharpfin: So, what now? Flynn: I don't know. (as the Illuminator started to working is magic) You know what, Amigo? You're alright, even if you don't have eyelids. Sharpfin: (sighed) Thanks, Flynn. Fizzy: (standing between the two) That's beautiful. (as they jumped out in surprise) Cocoa? Squidward Tentacles: Okay, who are you? Sharpfin: Hey there, Fizzy. Listen. We're looking for the Ancient Frosthound. Fizzy: The Ancient Frosthound? He's at the top of the mountain. The trail would lead you right there, but the lanterns have all gone out for some reason! You'll never find your way in the blizzard. Flynn: No problem-o. The frost elves said this magic Illuminat-o-lighty mabob could find its way through anything! But first, tell us more about, uh, the cocoa. Fizzy: Brilliant! Follow its light and I'll meet you all up ahead, Slam Bam. But be careful. Something strange is happening here. Flynn: Wait! You still haven't given us our cocoa. Hey! Where'd he go? Slam Bam: He'd just left, Flynn, and here's your cocoa. Flynn: Sweet. Sandbar: Okay, before we start hiking up the mountain, we'd need to suit up for the cold. Gary the Snail: (meows at his winter gear on) SpongeBob SquarePants: (in his winter gear) I'm Ready! So, they make their way to the top of the Frostfest Mountains. Patrick Star: (stared at the top of the mountain) Wow, do you think we'll meet Santa Claus? Pop Fizz: It's not even Christmas yet, Patrick. Wash Buckler: But we are going to meet the Frosthound once we reach to the top of the mountain. Thomas the Tank Engine: Bust my bumpers, look at that! Suddenly, they were running into a group of Cyclops Brawlbucklers. Spyro: We've got company! Fire Kraken: I got this. With that, Fire Kraken fired a lot of fireworks while Fryno used his burning first. Fryno: Take this, You knuckleheads. Eruptor: My turn! Stealth Elf: Go, Eruptor. So, he barfed out a lot of lava at the cyclops. Eruptor: Hope they like the hot ones! Then, the cyclops retreated as they continued on. Soon, Fizzy was there waiting at the campfire with the fire kept going. Fizzy: Glad you lot can make it. This light has burned for as long as I can remember. Something must be wrong with the Frosthound. Our village is snowed in and blocking the path up the mountain. You're all will have to find a way to banish the blizzard if you guys want to keep climbing. Smolderdash: Yeah. Punk Shock: Good thing there's hot chocolate. Camo: One cup of it is all it takes. SpongeBob SquarePants: This is good cocoa! As they all warmed up, they continued their journey as they clear away a few blizzards. Rarity: Alright. So, what does a Frosthound look like? Slam Bam: Even I don't know, Rarity, but the SWAP Force does. James: Let's not rush them, Slam Bam. Slam Bam: Gotcha, James. Percy: Come on, let's all keep going. Suddenly, they found some evilized chillydogs on the move. Spyro: Look! Patrick Star: Oh boy, chillydogs! (to Free Ranger) Are they edible? Free Ranger: Kaos did this to the chillydogs with the evilizing crystals, we can't let him do something bad to the Frost Hound! Time to Whip up a Storm! (to Patrick Star) And no they're not edible, Patrick. Patrick Star: Tartar sauce. SpongeBob SquarePants: Go for it! So, Free Ranger kept on spinning at the chillydogs until they're cured from being evilized. Free Ranger: I'm pretty sure that's the last of it. But it's not over yet, more evilized chillydogs began catapulting huge snowballs. Thumpback: Not today you ain't! Suddenly, One of spiked snowballs managed to hit Squidward off the mountain as he screams all the way to the bottom. Hot Dog: See Spot Burn! At last, all the chillydogs were cured from being evilized for good. Pharynx: (taking Squidward up) I gotcha, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: Thanks. Spyro: Come on, let's keep going. As they kept on following the Illuminator, they finally found the Frosthound trapped. Sandy Cheeks: Golly! Is that the Frosthound?! Wash Buckler: The one and only, Sandy, and it's in great danger! SpongeBob SquarePants: We gotta help it out. Twilight Sparkle: Come on! Blast Zone: We've got company! Rainbow Dash: More of Kaos' flunkies! Spyro: Just to take them out while rescuing the Ancient Frosthound! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Let's protect the Frosthound while we still can! Grubber: Way ahead of ya! With that, the heroes and Skylanders had to defend the Frosthound from every evil minions and evilized creatures. Rarity: You blackhearted brutes! As Rarity blasted a few evil minions, Fluttershy started taming the evilized creatures. Fluttershy: Calm down. But then, the evilized chillydogs kept fling crystal covered snowballs at them. Jet-Vac: I got this! Rainbow Dash: Go, Jet-Vac! With one big blow, Jet-Vac cured all the evilized creatures as they scattered away. Pop Fizz: Well, that was easy. Jet-Vac: Better get use to it, Pop Fizz, we've got evil minions to take down. Rattle Shake: Come on, Jet-Vac. At last, they begin their fight with the evil minions. Jet-Vac: Beat it, you cowards! At last, the Frosthound is now remaining in good hands of the Skylanders and heroes. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225